1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bath medicine composition which comprises a specific germicide and a carbon dioxide generating component and exhibits an excellent body deodorant effect, and to a method for inhibiting the generation of body odor with the bath medicine composition.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many external preparations are known for preventing or reducing body odor, most of which usually contain an antisudorific, a germicide, a masking agent as an odoriferous component, and an adsorbent for odoriferous components. These preparations are locally applied to various body parts, such as the armpit or foot.
The antisudorific is a substance having the activity of lowering sweat rate also as known as antiperspirant. Representative examples of antisudorifics include aluminum compounds which are also astringent agents, among which aluminum chloride is commonly used.
The germicide is a substance which causes inhibition of the growth of microbes causative of tragomaschalia. Examples of such germicides include hexachlorophene and various quaternary ammonium compounds.
The masking agent is a substance having a comfortable smell, such as eugenol.
Examples of conventional adsorbents for odoriferous components include zinc oxide, activated carbon and zeolite (see Japanese Patent Publication-A No. 63-43665).
Common antisudorifics help to lower the rate of sweat, which is a source of sweat odor. However, they have also a disadvantage in that they cannot completely inhibit sweat from a physiological standpoint. Additionally, they are only marginally effective against strong body odor.
Common germicides exhibit a local deodorant effect when applied to body areas, such as the armpit or foot as an external preparation. However, the effect is only temporary and does not persist. Further, it is not practical to attempt to apply an external preparation to the entire body. Furthermore, even if the germicide is applied to the entire body in the form of a cleaner composition, it will not remain on the skin in an effective concentration and will thus fall to provide a sufficient effect.
Masking agents have a disadvantage that their smells can intermingle with body odor to result in unpleasant odors in some cases.
Adsorbents are ineffective for high-boiling components of sweat and body odor, which are one of the causes of tragomaschalia. However, they do have a high effect on low-boiling components such as lower fatty acids.
Accordingly, conventional external preparations for preventing or reducing body odor do not provide sufficient and effective prevention of tragomaschalia.
Meanwhile, household bath medicine compositions containing germicides are also known [see U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,105 (published on Jan. 28, 1993, assignee: Kao Corporation)]. However, such germicides are used for the purpose of antisepsis, so that the contents thereof are extremely low.
Further, there are also some germicide-containing bath medicine compositions available for specific medical uses. For example, Japanese Patent Publication-A No. 54-32636 (published on Mar. 10, 1979) discloses a bath medicine composition for the treatment of dermatomycosis such as tinea pedis, ring worm and tinea cruris, which comprises salicylic acid as the base germicide, and benzoic acid and thymol as other germicides, and, further, contains an astringent agent. Further, G.B. Patent No. 1570361 (published on Jul. 2, 1980) discloses a germicidal bath salt for the skin which contains a halogenated hydroxyphenyl ether and a basic carrier. However, these bath medicine compositions do not provide a lasting, persistent effect, even though they exhibit a body deodorant effect.